


Day #6: What Haunts You?

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [6]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick's not haunted. He's not. Is he?





	Day #6: What Haunts You?

It started in Scotland, and had become a bit of a running joke since then. Ty's comment about Nick being groped by a ghost had been ridiculous at the time, and it hadn't got any less ridiculous since Kelly had decided that Nick really was haunted.

Nick was not haunted. 

Nick knew this. Kelly knew this. It never failed to make Kelly giggle when he made a joke about it, though; and Nick would do anything to keep Kelly laughing, until the day they both died, so he played along, which only made Kelly happier.

When Nick turned up from work one day and all of the cutlery in the kitchen drawer was facing the opposite way to the way he normally stowed them, he rolled his eyes and started to fix it. When Kelly walked in a minute later and innocently, _too_ innocently asked him what he was doing, Nick could barely suppress a smile as he told him.

“A ghost followed us back from Scotland?” Kelly said with far too much glee. “Oh dear.”

~~~

When they were staying at the Liberty Hotel and there was a city-wide power cut, Nick was groped in the broken down elevator.

“Kels...” Nick said with a warning tone in his voice. He really couldn't be arrested for public indecency if the elevator suddenly started working again and whilst they were in flagrante.

“What?” Kelly said innocently, _too_ innocently.

Nick was groped again, in an even more conspicuous place.

“Kels.”

“I'm not doing anything.”

“So it's a ghost touching me is it?” Nick replied without thinking.

Kelly laughed. “I can't believe that ghost is getting some and I'm not.”

~~~

At Halloween it got a little out of hand, but Kelly grinned, even more than he usually did, for three days around the date, so Nick really couldn't begrudge the pranks that he was subjected to.

Items fell off shelves, seemingly with no cause. Nick's entire closet was rearranged. His keys were found in completely ridiculous places: in the fridge; behind a life vest; and stuffed in a coat pocket Nick hadn't used in weeks. The Fiddler's hull suddenly had ghostly eyes peering out from the side of it (thankfully that washed off easily, or Nick would have called a halt to it right then and there).

When Nick walked out of the galley on 31st October, he walked back in less than two minutes later and all of the drawers and cupboards were open. That almost gave him pause. He knew that it was Kelly doing these things, and he knew how stealthy Kelly could be if he needed to, but he'd didn't think even his fiancée could sneak around the Fiddler without it creaking. It wasn't like a house that you knew where all the spots you had to avoid were, this was a boat. You could avoid all those spots and the hull might still creak. How had Kelly done that? How was that even possible?

He shook his head to clear the ridiculous thoughts that were now tumbling through it.

~~~

The television changed in the middle of a Sox game, to a channel that was playing the fucking _Yankees_ of all things, which was frustrating as all hell, but it was easily fixed as he jabbed at the remote.

What _wasn't_ so easily fixed was the fact the channel changed four or five more times over the course of the game. Kelly wasn't in the vicinity, so Nick was unable to blame the occasional channel changes on his lover. This was definitely something he'd have found funny.

When Kelly walked back into the room after some time, resting his head on Nick's shoulder and snuggling into his side, playing Sudoku on his phone. Nick calmed some, until the channel changed again and Kelly was deposited on the floor unceremoniously as Nick stalked over to the TV and turned it off.

Kelly could hear Nick muttering as he pulled cushions off a seat and pulled out a battered radio and tuned it to the game instead.

“You okay, Nicko?”

“Fine.” Nick groused.

~~~

“When did you start sleepwalking?” Kelly asked over breakfast one day.

“What? I don't.” Nick replied, surprised.

“Well someone was walking around at 3am. Walked right up and down the corridor outside the cabin for ages. It was weird, because I thought I was still holding you. Guess I was half asleep.”

Nick looked at Kelly for long moments, but he couldn't detect a hint of a lie in his lover's face, so he just grumbled into his food, picking up the paper to read instead and trying _not_ to think the ridiculous thoughts he was thinking.

~~~

About a week later, Nick's phone beeped with his tone for a text message. He opened it and it was a blank text from no number whatsoever. He shrugged it off as some weird glitch on his phone.

Over the next few days he got more of the damn things, at all hours of the day and night, sometimes three in a row and at other times hours in between. It was driving him crazy. He'd even taken his phone into the shop to get it looked at, but as he couldn't show them the texts as they seemed to self-delete after a while, he just ended up sounding like a crazy person so he left.

Whilst Nick was cooking, on day five of 'whatever the fuck was going on', his phone beeped again. He looked down to see one of the phantom text messages. He looked up quickly at Kelly, who didn't appear to have moved at all. He shook his head and carried on with the cooking.

Mere minutes later his phone made a tell-tale beep.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Nick finally snapped, thumbing open his phone to stare down at yet another blank text.

“Maybe it's a ghost in the machine.” Kelly said, completely deadpan.

Nick threw a tea towel at him. “You bastard! You had me actually thinking...I hate you.”

“Love you too.” Kelly said, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
